


"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

He was already told that they would not meet for two to three weeks, but there he was outside Y/N’s house about to knock again without second thought when Y/N opened the door.

“Alfred? Why are you here?” Y/N’s tone sounded more annoyed than happy to see him, but she invited him inside anyway.

Alfred ignored the next strings of words he already heard the day before when he also suddenly arrived at her doorstep without informing her he would come.

“Alfred, I already told you I can’t see you for a while. I’m really busy with school, okay? I don’t want any distractions.” Y/N was trying to stay calm. She appreciated her boyfriend’s effort of going to her place to cheer her up, but he was actually more of a great disturbance.

Alfred felt a little embarrassed of his sometimes too much persistence to see Y/N. In his defense, he just wanted her to feel less pressured with his presence. But perhaps talking a lot about his video games and work with a very loud voice while she was trying so hard to concentrate on her school works was not the most effective stress reliever for Y/N.

He was quite reluctant to shove the papers, pens, and Y/N’s other stuff scattered on the couch she offered for him to sit on. Seeing his troubled face, Y/N realized the situation and piled her things on the table herself before she went to the kitchen to fix the snacks her boyfriend brought.

Instead of sitting to the now available space, Alfred realized even more how his girlfriend was taking college seriously. After all, she stopped studying at the very last year of her college life and worked hard to help her family and save for her own academic needs; and now that she was back to school to continue her education and finally graduate, Alfred, as her boyfriend, should understand and support her even more instead of adding to her stress.

When Y/N returned to the living room with a tray of beverage and the snacks on plates, she found her boyfriend was still standing. “Why don’t you sit?” She then looked at the table and realized there was no space to put the tray on. “Babe, will you hold this first?” She gave the tray to him and moved some of her things from the table to the floor.

Alfred silently put down the tray on the table and waited for Y/N to sit before he sat himself. He took one of the two glasses of juice and drank some and remained quiet; Y/N opened another book while waiting for her laptop to resume from sleep mode.

Y/N seemed to not notice the unusually quiet Alfred, as if he was not there at all. She was too occupied with her thesis and other school requirements.

Only when she stopped typing madly to rest her back at the couch she remembered Alfred was just sitting beside her. “Oh, babe, hey.”

It was obvious in her reaction that she really did forget he was there, though Alfred just gave her a smile as he reached for her shoulders to massage. “Babe. I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“You are.” Y/N was savoring the feeling of Alfred’s great massaging skills. “Especially when you’re too loud. It’s so annoying. That’s why I told you I will not see you for two or three weeks. But you’re here again.”

Alfred was a little hurt but did not stop massaging Y/N’s shoulders and back. “Haha. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I don’t think I can take it myself to not see you for that long after being with you always. I’ll probably miss you so much if you’re not that much of an idiot to still go here despite me saying to stay away for a while.”

Alfred’s face was red with joy and excitement despite of the possible consequence he himself had to go through because of his sudden plan after hearing Y/N’s words. He just continued to massage her while blabbering about himself being a great hero with random kisses on Y/N’s forehead and cheeks.

Little did Y/N know she would spend the next days, two weeks, alone with her school works just as she wanted, while constantly missing her loud boyfriend but with enough self-control to not call the hero who would sniff to sad romantic movies while waiting to meet with Y/N again to feel how much she would actually miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
